


Safely wrapped in your arms

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Bellatrix lures Harry and abducts her when she is eleven years old. Harry is sent to Durmstrang to become a good little death eater. At home she is punished brutally by her Rudolphus so that she can be molded into Voldemort's puppet. An year later, Draco who has been invited to his aunt's house witnesses a bleeding Harry being crucioed by his uncle. Will he help her? Female Harry Potter





	1. Safely wrapped in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Title: Safely wrapped in your arms** _

_**Summary: Bellatrix lures Harry and abducts her when she is eleven years old. Harry is sent to Durmstrang to become a good little death eater. At home she is punished brutally by her Rudolphus so that she can be molded into Voldemort's puppet. An**  year **later, Draco who has been invited to his aunt's house witnesses a bleeding Harry being crucioed by his uncle. Will he help her? Female Harry Potter**_

Disclaimer: Not mine

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Safely wrapped in your arms** _

Harry doesn't know what is better, staying here or staying with the Dursleys. Yes she has a bed here, yes she has a room but the Dursleys never hit her. Yes, she has food here but she has no peace. She is being trained for something that she doesn't understand. She is not allowed to step out of the house at all. Yes she has clothes of her own now but she is always afraid that someone will barge inside her room while she is changing.

She has to stay cautious. She has to keep her guard up. Her first year at Durmstrang was bad. If being a witch entails this... going to a school that believes that corporal punishment is the solution of everything and being punished by Rudolphus so that she can gain endurance and can serve Lord Voldemort to her fullest, then she doesn't want to be a witch.

She stares outside the window. Her lip is bleeding and her legs are trembling even though she is sitting and her back hurts. She wants to run away from this place but she has no where to go. The Dursleys won't take her back and she can't risk getting caught while running.

The sudden sound of the opening and closing of her door startles her and she shoots up from her couch, standing straight, her wand pointed towards the intruder. When she notices that the so called intruder is a boy who seems her age, she stares incredulously.

XXXX

Draco bursts inside the room she had gone in and closes the door very quietly. She continues staring at him for a few moments. Her lips are still bleeding and she is wearing a navy blue dress. The first thing Draco realizes is that she is quite cute. The second thing he realizes is that he has to act soon if he doesn't want to get cursed because she is coming out of her shocked stupor and his uncle and aunt have most probably trained her in dark arts.

He is very glad that he has normal parents and a normal godfather who just act in front of others like death eaters.

"Who the bloody fuck are you?" She hisses at him and he starts, "I-"

"Come to think of it, you look like that bloody coward, Lucius Malfoy." She continues, her voice, a low hiss. For a moment, Draco is very very startled. Belatedly he realizes her words mean that his father knows about this and still he chose not to act on it. That did make his father a coward. So, practically speaking, she is not lying. Draco decides to ask father later about this.

While he is still lost in his musings, the girl walks slowly towards him. Her green eyes are narrowed into slits. She is furious and Draco stares quietly into her eyes until he realizes that he has no time to waste.

"Listen, you can glare all you want at me, but after we are at my manor because aunt Bella and Uncle Rudolphus will start searching for me once they realize that I have vanished." He murmurs urgently and her eyes become as wide as saucers. Her eyes are damn beautiful and expressive and Draco rarely finds anyone beautiful. Pansy has a nice figure but she is such a bitch that Draco despises her.

"But-" she starts and he looks at the door before holding both her hands in his. This being done, he ignores her furious hiss and merlin she is a parslemouth and he is bloody impressed. Parsletongue is a very very rare gift.

He shakes his head in exasperation. He has to concentrate on his destination if he doesn't want to splinch them. But she keeps struggling and he is irritated because two whole minutes have passed and they are still not at his manor.

"Will you stop struggling? I need to concentrate." He snaps at her and her eyes become wide again before she mutters, "Where are you taking me?"

"Away from here or... if you want to stay here and get cursed by them, then be my guest." He is lying of course. He will not leave her over here. Now that he has seen her expressive green eyes, he wants to be able to look at them daily. Also, he doesn't want her to get hurt. He doesn't know who she is but no-one deserves this.

"Ok." She mutters, her eyes blank and he wraps his arms loosely around her waist so that he doesn't splinch them, not even by mistake. She gasps a bit and stares at him in shock but she doesn't struggle. She keeps on staring at him with blank eyes. For the first time, her eyes are completely blank. He wonders why. He doesn't want them to be blank.

"What?" He asks and annoyance creeps in her eyes. Her face is close to hers and he has this very strange urge to kiss her lips. But mother says that he must not kiss girls like this, that he is too small right now, that he must not take advantage of anyone. He doesn't know what it means but mothers are always right so he doesn't kiss her lips but they are bleeding and now he is having a strange urge to kill his uncle.

"Are we leaving or what?" She hisses at him. Why is she always furious? He wants to ask her to smile but he doesn't. He stares at the strange scar that is on her forehead and concentrates. He wants to apparate to his sitting room. Mother, father and Uncle Severus are sitting over there right now.

"Draco, what-" His mother's incredulous voice is the evidence that he has reached the right place. He keeps his arms wrapped around her petite waist for a few moments. Surprisingly, she doesn't pull back. Her hands are resting on his shoulders. He really wants to kiss her but then mother's words start rotating in his mind and he pulls back before turning towards his parents and godfather who are still staring at him with shocked eyes.

'Green eyes', yes he has decided to address her by this name because her eyes are extremely mesmerizing. So, Green eyes is standing beside him now, her posture unsure and nervous. He looks at her and murmurs, "It's all right. I won't let them hurt you or send you back. You are safe now."

She looks at quietly at him, her eyes looking odd. He wonders what her eyes mean right now. Perhaps he will know with time. Right now, he has his parents and godfather to talk to.

XXXX

Please review.


	2. Hope

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Hope_ **

Harry stares at Lucius Malfoy's father. It's surprising that this boy is this man's son. Lucius has know for years. Yet he did nothing to save Harry. Harry despises him. But right now, she is terrified that he will take her back over there. She wants to run away but she doesn't have anywhere to go.

But she needs to be away from this man. In the haze of her fear she doesn't notice the blond whirl around very suddenly and grasp her wrists. She growls at him, "Let me go. Let me- let me go."

His eyes become wide with alarm and he murmurs, "Where will you go? Don't go away, green eyes."

At this, she freezes and stares at him.

"Green eyes?" He murmurs and she stares some more. Senior Malfoys and the strange looking man have still not come out of their shocked stupor which is a good thing.

"Look. I will not let anyone hurt you okay. Calm down green eyes." He continues, his eyes wide and warm. Bloody hell, no-one has ever looked at her like this.

Without even waiting for her reply, he turns to address his father.

"Father. She said that you are a coward. Are you a coward?" He asks and Harry can't help it. She bursts into uncontrollable laughter. He is so bloody blunt all the time.

She laughs and laughs and she realizes that she has never laughed so hard. She falls on her knees and a sob wracks her entire body. It's a release, a release that she has been forbidden to experience as far as she remembers. Earlier, it was the Dursleys and then Rudolphus and Bella. They forbade her to cry.

She covers her face with her palms and starts crying. Her body is still aching and she is sure that her lips are still bleeding. Not just her lips, her back is bleeding too. She can barely stand. He keeps on crucioing her and she hates the bloody curse. If he is not torturing to insanity, he is whipping her. She is so tired and needs to rest . She needs to sleep. She doesn't want to return to Durmstrang but what she wants has never mattered. She hates that school. They are barbaric and she wants someone to smile at her and to treat her like the child she is. She is just twelve years old damnit.

She starts crying and tunes out everything and everyone around her.

What has she ever done to deserve all this. She only wants peace. She just wants a normal life. She doesn't know who a bloody death eater is. She doesn't know who the bloody dark lord is. She just knows that she wants to stay away from all this.

What's worse is that Bella implied that her parents are bloody alive. She doesn't understand why they abandoned her, thus condemning her to such a fate. She wonders if she said it to mock Harry.

"Harry." Out of the blue she hears and realizes that no-one except Lucius knows her name and his hands are on her shoulders.

She shoves him away and glares at him.

"Stay away from me, you bloody coward." She hisses at him.

"I am -" He starts, his eyes full of guilt but she cuts him off, screaming, "YOU KNEW. YOU SAW HOW THEY TREATED ME BUT YOU DID NOTHING. YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN. I HATE YOU."

She does. She hates him with her heart and soul and she will always hate him.

"It's okay to hate him, green eyes. Father is a coward if did nothing to protect you. You can hate him all you want." The blond whispers frantically, knelt in front of her. His mother is staring at her with wide watery eyes and the strange looking man is just standing. It seems that he has frozen. His eyes are boring into hers.

"You see, a big dog was going to eat my cat and he did nothing because the dog looked dangerous and so that stupid dog ate my cat. It's okay to hate him. But you are fine now. No-one will hurt you. If you hate father, you can stay with my godfather. He is not a coward. You-." Suddenly, the strange looking man who is apparently the blond's godfather, moves and his lips curl in a snarl before he towers Lucius.

Harry stares and so does the blond as the man grabs Lucius by his collar and lifts him up.

"You knew. All the while... I was searching for her... twelve years... you always knew. You lied... you swine." The man hisses, his eyes venomous. Harry knows venomous because Bella and Rudolphus are hateful people.

"Potters had hidden her at her relatives's place behind strong wards and we were finding her. Even when we did, we couldn't break the wards. The dark lord will return and we are supposed to -"

Lucius's speech is cut off when he is shoved back on the floor.

"You disgust me." He hisses furiously.

"Severus." Finally, the blond's mother breaks her silence and gets up. Harry expects her to yell at the man for hurting her husband but then the woman looks at Harry and then at the man and murmurs, "She is hurt. Look at her lips and arms. Look at her nose. We must get her checked and we must do it without Dumbledore's knowledge. I am sure that he was behind hiding her at the first place."

"He wasn't. I questioned him under Veritaserum which I brewed myself." The man muttered curtly, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"Nevertheless, I am concerned for her. She looks so weak and vulnerable and if she wishes to attend Hogwarts, then she must be strong. They will leave no stone unturned to send her back to the Dursleys if they kept her hidden for so long."

"I am Draco, by the way." The blond mutters and Harry focuses on him.

"Uncle Severus is the bravest man I have seen. He is my godfather and he will never let you get hurt. You can live with him and then we can be friends. Okay? You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He finishes and Harry mutters, "I am Harry. Harry Potter." He is blunt and his bluntness brings a small smile on Harry's face.

One might think that he is lying but Harry can see his eyes. They are honest to a fault and so Harry decides that he is as he is, blunt.

She looks at him, curious as to how he will react.

"Oh!" He whispers, stunned and Harry is sure that he will not want to be her friend now. Harry has no friends. No-one wants to become her friend. Everyone wants to hurt her. They-

"Why do you keep zoning off, green eyes? Am I boring you?" She stares at him. Apparently, he doesn't care.

"Your father won't want you to be friends with me." Harry starts and Draco smiles at her, "It's okay. I don't have to listen to father when he is being silly."

Harry looks smugly at Lucius expecting the man to glare at her but the man is looking oddly proud and knowing.

Harry glares at him and wants to yell again but then Draco's godfather kneels in front of her and looks at her with calm eyes.

"Harry. I am not going to hurt you." He murmurs as if she is going to cry. She narrows her eyes at him and hisses, "You can't hurt me. I won't let you. What I am worried about is that you are going to take me back to them."

"He won't." Draco murmurs and the man starts, "I am not one of them. I-"

But Draco cuts him off with a cheerful smile on his face, his eyes gazing at Harry, "Actually he  _is_  one of them but he doesn't want to be, not anymore. He is not like father. Don't worry, green eyes. If they hurt you, we will run away."

Harry stares at him, amazed. She has never met a boy like him. He is so blunt.

The man slams his hand on his forehead, as if irritated but that doesn't faze Draco. No, he continues, "I have a secret vault you see. They think that I am imagining it. They don't believe me. But you have to. So we will run away if they try to take you back. I will not let anyone hurt you and I want only a little thing in return."

Harry stares silently at him and so does everyone else.

"I just want you to be my best friend. Everyone is scared of father. They don't want to be my friend and Pansy keeps on trying to kiss me. But you- you don't. Will you be my best friend." He murmurs and Harry is completely dazed. She has never met anyone who just wants to be her friend. They always want something from her. Human beings are selfish beings. Of course, they do.

"I will show you around Hogwarts and we will have so much fun together. You know there are so many ghosts at Howgarts. They are fun and full of stories. There are portraits too you know. Our headmaster is so old. He has a large white beard and looks like Santa Claus sometimes but he is greatest wizard I have ever met. I visit him weekly. He tells me tales that belong to the time when he was just a child." He goes on and on and Harry stares at him.

"There are four houses and all the houses are nice. Some students are scared of me because of my surname. Rather stupid, don't you think so. I don't think I am anything like father. He got that ugly mark on his arm. I hate that mark Harry. I will ensure that we never get that mark. He hates painting and singing and I am fond of both. I am not really fond of Quidditich but he wanted me to join the team and win. Of course, I didn't. I would rather read novels or talk to Headmaster Dumbledore and listen to his tales."

It is his mother who kneels in front of Harry and takes Draco in her arms.

"She is hurt Draco. Stop babbling and let us take her to a healer." She murmurs softly, ruffling Draco's hair. He makes a face and mutters, "I don't babble mother."

"Of course you don't darling."

She has a smile on her face. Harry realizes that Draco gets his liveliness from his mother. Lucius has faded away from Harry's mind. Somehow, Draco's endless babbling has done the trick. He smiles at his mother which is so unlike Lucius but not really shocking. His mother has a beautiful smile. Harry keeps on staring amazed. She has never had a mother.

"May I know your name?" Harry asks politely. The woman stares at her for a few seconds before replying softly, "I am Narcissa Malfoy and he gets it from me, in case you are wondering. I would let him chatter away but you really must be taken to a healer."

"Mother, I don't chatter." Draco exclaims, his silver eyes wide with indignation.

"You do Draco." The soft voice belongs to the strange man who has been silent till now.

He looks at Harry and murmurs, "I am Severus Snape. You may call me Uncle Severus like him. I am or rather was your mother's best friend."

She whispers, "I would rather call you sir."

"Okay." He replies and continues, "It's better if I pick you in my arms and take you. I don't think you can walk. Draco will come with us. Don't worry."

"Don't worry green eyes. I will come even if he stops me." The boy pipes in and gets up as she nods her ascent and is picked up by Snape.

She stares at Lucius who is standing in a corner of the room gazing at them. She glares at him. After all, she has been trained to fight and she will if it's needed, no matter how she hates it.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
